7 de Enero
by Ralye.Rickman.Snape
Summary: Basado de Antes del Final Visto desde Severus y Hermione... Spoilers 6º Libro


_Spoilers 6º Libro... Contiene pequeñas escenas de ese libro tambien asi que un par de conversaciones les sonará. Basado de "Antes del final" Espero que les guste_

* * *

¿Qué le había pedido Dumbledore? No lo podía creer, ese anciano estaba chiflado sin embargo, el le prometió que lo haría. Sabía que no había marcha atrás, no podía defraudar su palabra, aunque le doliera mucho tener que hacer esa misión.

Dumbledore le había dicho que cuando lo hiciera no se echará atrás si no, sería peor para el, Severus Snape, y para el muchacho, Draco Malfoy.

Le comentó que ese momento llegaría pronto, así que estuviese preparado.

Una semana de Junio, Snape después de mucho meditar, decidió escribir una carta, de la cual quizás se arrepentiría mas tarde. Cogió un pergamino en tono verde, tintero y una pluma y empezó a escribir. Escribía despacio pero sin pararse, ya que si lo hacía cogería el pergamino y lo rompería. Terminó de escribir y guardo el pergamino en un sobre también verde y lo metió en un cajón.

Pasaron unos días en los que cada vez que Snape estaba en su despacho, no dejaba de observar aquel sobre, era muy especial para el y esperaba que lo fuera para la persona a la que iría dirigido.

En una noche oscura en la que apenas había estrellas, Snape dormía intranquilo dando vueltas en la cama, estaba teniendo pesadillas. De repente en su sueño apareció la Marca Tenebrosa y se despertó de golpe, el momento acababa de llegar. Rápidamente se cambio y cogió su varita. Salió de su despacho y cogió el sobre escribió algo en el exterior del sobre, después hizo aparecer una preciosa rosa negra y la dejo encima del sobre en la mesa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella apareció el enano profesor Flitwick.

-Severus! Están…Atacando… Hogwarts.- Intentaba decir el profesor difícilmente.- Mortífagos!!!

-Qué? Hacía donde van?.- Pregunto Snape.

-A la torre de astronomía, Severus necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-Lo siento profesor.- Dijo Snape. Este cogió su varita y apuntando al profesor exclamó.- _Desmaius!_.- El pequeño profesor cayó al suelo inconsciente. Snape rápidamente salió al pasillo.

Salió corriendo y casi choca con una muchacha rubia acompañada de otra castaña. A Snape, al ver de quien se trataba, se le tenso el rostro.

-Señorita Lovegood.- Dijo Snape mirando a la chica rubia.- Señorita…Granger.- Añadió mirando a la castaña.- El profesor Flitwick se ha desmayado en mi despacho al avisarme de la entrada de Mortífagos en Hogwarts. Por favor, vallan a ayudarlo mientras yo ayudo a los demás profesores.

-Si, profesor Snape.- Dijeron ambas y se dirigieron al despacho del profesor.

Mientras Snape iba a la torre de astronomía, Hermione y Luna ya entraron al despacho y encontraron al inconsciente profesor Flitwick en el suelo con la cabeza ladeada, cualquiera diría que simplemente estaba durmiendo.

-Luna llévalo a un sofa y haz aparecer un trapo con agua y pónselo en la frente.- Ordenó rápidamente Hermione. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo en la mesa del profesor Snape.- Y esto…?.- Murmuró la chica. Y como la curiosidad era mas fuerte que ella se inclino para mirar que era aquello, vio que se trataba de una rosa negra y un sobre en el que ponía _"Para Hermione Granger. Por favor, léala solamente usted."_ Se extraño muchísimo, pues no esperaba encontrar algo para ella en aquel lugar. Mirando a sus lados para ver si Luna miraba, y viendo que no era así, abrió el sobre. Unas líneas con letras pequeñas y muy cuidadas se encontraban en el pergamino. La chica empezó a leer.

_Estimada Señorita Granger: _

_Me imagino que sabrá quien soy, si no ahora mismo se lo digo, soy su profesor Snape._

_Supongo que le extrañará recibir una carta esta noche y de mi. _

_Lo que le contaré es una información muy importante, por lo tanto la responsabilizo de lo que hace con ella aunque espero que no vaya a contarlo todo después de leerlo, y sobretodo le pido que si tiene pensado decirlo a alguien que sea de su total confianza. El profesor Dumbledore me pidió una misión muy importante, que puede cambiar la vida de muchas personas. Antes de nada, la informaré del porque de esa misión, que le comentaré mas tarde. Aquel-que-usted-sabe se enteró de que el Mortífago Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco Malfoy, de que le atraparon en el Ministerio y está muy furioso, por eso a Draco le ha mandado la misión de… Matar al director. Ni yo mismo me puedo creer hasta lo que es capaz… Aún así no podíamos permitir que Draco cometiese tal atrocidad, por eso el director tubo la descabellada idea de que Draco no hieciera eso, y lo hiciera…yo. Igual usted piense que con ese plan se cometería un asesinato y encima que yo cargaría la culpa, eso pensé yo mismo. No se que razones tiene para que de todas formas muera, aunque creo que el no teme a la muerte aún así eso es algo horrible. Pero me lo pidió, y el hizo muchísimo por mi así que enseguida acepte, por supuesto, estoy arrepentido de haber aceptado pero, ya no puedo fallarle a su palabra. Me dijo que lo tendría que hacer cuando atacasen Hogwarts, ya que así habrá Mortífagos delante y podrán ver que todavía "soy fiel" a quien-usted-sabe, me gustaría explicarle que yo actúe de espía para quien-usted-sabe._

_Quizás te preguntes porque te explico esto y ahora tendrás tu explicación. Usted es alguien de confianza, inteligente y responsable. Sé que no hemos tenido mucho trato a pesar de ser su profesor, lamentó todas las veces que la ofendí e insulté. Espero que todo esto, como ya dije al principio, no se lo vaya diciendo a todo el mundo y menos a gente que pueda estar influenciada por Mortífagos si no, sería mi fin. No sé si después de hoy nos veremos algún día más. Aún así sepa, que lo que tengo que hacer me va a doler muchísimo y me arrepentiré toda mi vida. _

_Me gustaría decirle algo muy importante, ya que no sé si tendré otra oportunidad. Estos últimos meses, me he fijado mucho en usted, y he sentido algo que creí que nunca sentiría, bueno supongo que sabrás a que me refiero. No sé como me he podido…enamorar de usted. Ha sido algo de repente, pero algo bueno si que ha sido. No podía pasar un día sin mirarla o hablarla, aunque fuera para despreciarla, quitarle puntos, etc.… lo siento. Quizás esta asqueada, pero yo con esto me he sentido muy bien. _

_Por favor, si usted pudiera sentir algo por mi, me gustaría que guardase la rosa que le dejo. Esa rosa nunca se marchita, así que no se preocupe. Yo tengo otra igual. Espero que si la vuelvo a ver la allá guardado, pero que sea porque sus sentimientos son ciertos. _

_Ojala se cuide._

_Severus Snape_

Hermione se quedó pálida como la cera y es que no se esperaba tal cosa en aquella carta quien lo diría¡Severus Snape el temido profesor de Pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin enamorado de una…"_Sangre-sucia_" como ella! Se lo llegan a decir unos días antes y Hermione llevaría a aquella persona a la enfermería por exceso de alucinógenos.

-Hermione¿Qué es eso?.- Pregunto Luna, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha.

-Nada, un papel que tenía en el bolsillo.- Le contestó, no sabía por qué se sentía rara, normalmente habría tirado aquel papel y la rosa, pero en este caso no lo hizo. Inconscientemente de lo que hacía se lo guardo todo al bolsillo de su túnica.

Mientras, en otra parte del castillo, Snape evitaba como podía los rayos que iban dirigidos a el. Llegó a las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía, pudo ver como habían construido una barrera mágica, supuso que solo se podría pasar si se tenía la marca. Corrió hasta ella y la traspaso, por encima del hombro pudo ver como Longbottom seguido de Lupin salía despedidos por el aire al intentar cruzar la barrera.

Subió a tres peldaños las escaleras y cuando llego se le heló la sangre. Casi tirado en el suelo estaba Dumbledore, enfrente de el se encontraba Malfoy con la varita bajada, y también estaban el licántropo Greyback y dos Mortífagos.

Había llegado el momento, en su interior había una eterna lucha decidiendo si hacerlo o no, pero dijese lo que dijese su mente tendría que hacerlo.

-Tenemos un problema, Snape.- Dijo un Mortífago.- El chico no se atreve a….-Pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por las del director.

-Severus…Por favor…Severus…- Ese tono de voz, Snape nunca lo había escuchado del director, el director le decía que lo hiciera ya. Dirigió su mirada al anciano y por medio de Legeremancia pudo saber que ahí se encontraba Harry. El momento se acercaba, aunque no se notase tenía toda su espalda cubierta de sudor frío.

Maldiciéndose mentalmente, alzo la varita. Iba a hacerlo iba a matar al que había sido casi un padre para el, el único que confió en el, el único que lo animaba para que siguiera adelante y no acabase con su vida, el único… Albus Dumbledore. Ahora tenía que poner a parte sus sentimientos y hacer lo que el anciano lo pidió. Ahogando sus lágrimas pronunció.

-¡_Avada Kedavra!_ .- Ya lo había echo y no se lo creía. Con sus ojos vio como un rayo de luz verde daba de lleno al anciano y lo lanzaba por los aires, en un segundo le pareció ver que el anciano le guiñaba un ojo efectos ópticos, pensó. Pudo notar como alguien ahogaba un grito, supuso que se trataba de Potter. No supo de donde, pero saco fuerzas para gritar que se fueran de ahí rápido. Al pasar donde creyó que se encontraba Potter, todavía en estado de shock, murmuro casi inaudiblemente.

-Lo siento…

Y se fue corriendo. Fue seguido por Potter hasta las afueras del castillo, supuso que tendría que fingir, por lo menos delante de los Mortífagos.

Mantuvo una "entretenida charla" con Potter. Y después se largo.

A los quince minutos medio Hogwarts sabia de la muerte del director, ya que lo encontraron en los matorrales tirado. En la enfermería se encontraban Hermione, a la que se le veía muy triste, y después estaban Ginny, Ron, Lupin, Tonks. En la cama tendido, se encontraba Bill, tenía la cara muy demacrada. A Harry le contaron que había sido mordido por Greyback, y que no sabían que le pasaría. Mas tarde salió el tema, Albus Dumbledore, al parecer ninguno se había enterado de la muerte de Dumbledore, excepto Hermione que disimulaba. Cuando contó lo sucedido todos se encontraron deprimidos, Hermione y la señora Pomfrey lloraban. Mas tarde entró la profesora McGonagall, tenía la túnica desgarrada.

Harry tuvo que contarle lo sucedido. La profesora se puso pálida y casi se desmaya.

-Snape. Todos nos preguntábamos….Pero él confiaba…En todo momento confió… ¡Snape!... No puedo creerlo…- Murmuraba la profesora, en ese momento no recordó la conversación que mantuvo con el director. Hermione aguantaba las ganas de decir toda la verdad, pero algo le decía que mejor aguantarse, ella lo sabía tendría que disimular.

Después llegaron los señores Weasley y Fleur, se les informó también a ellos de lo sucedido.

Pasados unos meses de la muerte de Dumbledore, Hermione se encontraba en su casa. Ese año el colegio fue suspendido por respeto al fallecido profesor Dumbledore. Hermione tenía la cabeza echa un lío. Últimamente pensaba mucho en Snape, no sabía por qué pero le echaba de menos. Se pasaba el día imaginando como estaría y donde. En fin, se había enamorado de el. Y encima Ron no dejaba de seguirla. Hermione estaba harta de la indecisión del chico, si se gustaba de ella que se lo pidiera ya, aunque ella tuviera que rechazarlo.

Un 7 de Enero hubo un aviso de ataques de Mortífagos en un pueblo del Londres Muggle. El trío dorado se dirigieron ahí junto con los que quedaban de la Orden. El lugar estaba horrible, había cuerpos de personas tiradas por el suelo. Los Mortífagos luchaban con algunos magos y Aurores. En cuestión de segundos los chicos y los adultos se unieron a la lucha. Enseguida hubo un considerable aumento de hechizos y maldiciones por el aire.

Hermione estaba sudando, su contrincante era muy fuerte. Un hechizo le dio en la tripa lanzándola al suelo. El Mortífago se le acerco. Hermione pudo ver a través de la máscara que llevaba el hombre unos profundos ojos negros. Le sonaban tanto… se llevo la mano hacía donde tenía la rosa guardada, y lo comprendió era el.

-¿Profesor…Snape?.- Pregunto con voz quebrada la muchacha. El hombre se quedo paralizado lo había reconocido, el había ido aposta a luchar con ella para solo lanzarle hechizos sin importancia y alejarla de la batalla. Pero no tenía pensado que le recordara.

-Veo que me reconoció, señorita Granger.- Dijo el hombre. Ambos se levantaron.

-Este no es el momento, pero si era cierto lo de la carta… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Leíste la carta…-Murmuro Snape y dirigió su vista a la mano oculta de Hermione que estaba metida en el bolsillo.- Si era cierto. Por mucho que me costase tenía que seguir fingiendo si no, el sacrificio del director habría sido en vano.

-Comprendo. Sabes yo te creo, decidí no decir nada de lo que ponía en la carta.

-Menos mal… si esa información llegase a manos de quien-usted-sabe…Me mataría.- Añadió, ambos fingían luchar.

-Por cierto, preciosa la rosa.- Esto sorprendió aun más a Snape.- La he guardado todo este tiempo.

-¿Por qué?.- Se atrevió a preguntar Snape.

-Porque yo…también le quiero.- La chica se acerco a el y le movió un poco la mascara hasta dejarle los labios al descubierto. Cierto pelirrojo que miraba la escena se quedo en un estado de completo shock.- Severus…- Y le dio un suave beso al hombre de sus sueños.

-Hermione…- Dijo Snape, una vez que la chica se despego de sus labios- Te amo…

-Lo se.- Contesto Hermione radiante de felicidad. Pero la felicidad duro muy poco ya que uno de los Mortífagos disparo una maldición asesina a la muchacha. El rayo verde le dio de lleno en su espalda dejándola muerta en el acto. Snape se quedo de piedra, no podía creerlo.

Tanto tiempo esperando su momento de felicidad y cuando lo tiene se lo arrebatan a los cinco segundo. Se puso ciego de cólera, dio un grito al aire. Atrajo la atención de todos. Ron que había visto todo no se lo podía creer… le gustaba Hermione y esta había estado enamorada de un Mortífago y ahora ella esta…muerta.

Snape por su parte lanzo una fuerte maldición al asesino de su felicidad. Harry no entendía nada, así que se dirigió a Snape, varita en mano, ya que creía que lo había matado el.

-¡No Harry! El no fue.- Aviso el pelirrojo.- Fue al que acaba de atacar…Snape.

-¿Snape?.- Se extraño Potter.- ¡¡Usted mato a Dumbledore!!

-Si, lo se… Y lo siento muchísimo.- Dijo, mientras luchaba en vano que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.- No te preocupes en matarme, Potter. Ya no me queda nada por lo que luchar.- Se acerco al cuerpo inerte de la chica. Le saco la rosa, la estrujo contra su pecho y la deposito en los blancos labios que tenía la chica. Saco otra igual de su bolsillo y la puso en sus propios labios. Alzo su varita señalándose a si mismo y como pudo pronuncio aquellas dos palabras que tanto odiaba, con las que había empezado su vida y con las que acabarían su sufrimiento:

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Todo terminó su visión se volvió negra, por lo menos no hubo dolor. Y entre aquella oscuridad estaba una chica. Esa chica tenía revoltosos cabellos castaños, ojos de color almendra y su tez era rosada y de tacto muy suave. Snape la reconoció, su niña… Se acerco hasta ella y le levanto el rostro.

-Hermione…- Pronuncio su nombre como si fuera lo mas bello que había en el mundo, y es que lo era. La beso y la abrazo fuertemente para protegerla de todo. Todo había acabado pero ellos ya tenían paz para poder vivir su amor. Desde lo lejos un hombre de barbas blancas, nariz torcida como si en su juventud hubiera recibido un golpe y gafas de media luna, observaba aquella escena tan conmovedora.

**FIN**


End file.
